


The House on Eastcliff Walk

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, bones - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: A different sort of Halloween.





	The House on Eastcliff Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the New Kind of Fic challenge. It covers the prompts: Haunted house, “We are NOT too old to trick or treat.”, Homemade costumes, Bones, and Pumpkin carving (sort of)

“What you doing, Matt?”

“Making a costume.”

“What for? Halloween? But we’re not invited to any party.”

“We’re going trick or treating.”

“The fuck? We’re way too old for that shit. I’m not going with you.”

“We are NOT too old to trick or treat, and you ARE coming with me.”

“Matt, we’re in college. We can’t go trick or treating. People will call the cops on us because they’d think we’re peodophiles, preying on their kids.”

Fiercely, Matt threw down the black cloth he was working on. What the fuck was he even making, Chris thought grumpily. It didn’t look like anything he could fit in. And ain’t no way I’m dressing up in some stupid costume either.

“Do you know that creepy old house somewhere down Eastcliff Walk? That’s where we’re going. And you will wear some army fatigue. Damn, don’t you know how hot you’d look? I’m getting horny just thinking about it; my big man all tough and handsome in a camouflage army uniform.”

Well, that changes things, thought Chris, a horny Matt was always fun.

‘Horny, ey? Something I can help you with? Like, now?”, Chris asked in a hopeful voice, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ugh, no! I’m busy now. Can’t you see I’m busy?”, Matt grumbled, picking up the black, flimsy cloth.

“Go pick up your costume. I called the shop earlier, and they have several army fatigues. You’ve just got to try them on for size. It’s already paid for. Oh, and go to your own dorm afterwards. You can’t see my costume until tomorrow, when I pick you up at around eight.”

“But, Matt”, Chris said in a whiny voice, dragging out the a. “You talking about getting horny, got ME all horny. What am I supposed to do about that?” Chris put on his puppy dog eyes and added a small pout for good measure.

With a soft sigh, Matt put down his sowing work and looked up at Chris. His begging face eluded a small giggle from Matt. He could never deny Chris anything when he looked like that. He grabbed Chris by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him closer, while falling backwards onto the bed.

As soon as Chris was on top of him, Matt flattened out his hands, and pushed his thumbs into Chris’ nippels. He wrapped his legs around his back and teasingly pushed up his hips in a slow grind. Chris was already a lost case, and all he could do, was moan, while he hungrily attacked Matt’s mouth.

One thing let to another and before they knew it, they were naked and sucking each other’s dicks. The air in the room, heavy with the smell of sex. The only sounds, soft moans and wet sucks.

Chris came first. A low sound rumbling deep in his throat. The vibrations pushing Matt over the edge. He let Chris’ softening dick slip from his mouth, threw his head back and screamed loudly when he couldn’t hold on any longer. Panting, they both rolled onto their backs. Matt blew his hair from his brow and chuckled quietly. 

Then he pushed Chris off the bed.

“Oi! The fuck, Matt?”

“Go carve some pumpkins or something. I need to finish my costume. And you need to pick up yours. I’ll see you tomorrow at eight.”

 

Chris was looking at himself in the mirror. He had to agree with Matt. The camouflage suit DID look good on him, especially since he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days. He looked tough. 

A knock on his door, brought him back from his thoughts. He opened the door to a sleek figure, with his back turned towards the door, dressed in a super, super tight, black cat suit. The snug looking bum was gyrating gently, making the long, soft tail sway a bit. Chris was mesmerised. 

He grabbed the swishing tail and, with a soft tug, made Matt turn around. They were looking each other up and down. Matt obviously liking what he saw, for Chris saw his dick hardening in the body hugging suit. But before Chris could even make a sarcastic remark about that, Matt had jumped into his arms and started kissing him.

The sudden added weight, caused him to stumble backwards into the room. His calves hit the bed and he fell onto it, breath knocked out off him. Matt never stopped kissing him, though, and started maneuvering them both into a better position on the bed.

“Matt, the door…”

But Matt had already started to unbutton Chris’ shirt, and as soon as one of his nipples was in sight, he latched his mouth onto it, sucking, licking, nibbling. Chris didn’t care about the still open door anymore.

Outside, in the hallway, sounds could be heard of students walking by, ready to start their Halloween parties. Neither Chris, nor Matt heard any of that, or of the laughing and whooping sounds some of the passers by made when they accidentally glanced inside the room and saw the two guys, getting more naked rapidly.

Matt blindly felt around for the bedside table, where he knew he could find condoms and lube, not wanting to stop kissing his big, strong, army man. Chris was desperately trying to get Matt out off the skin tight suit, while at the same time, trying to get out off his own pants. Because of the big army boots that he couldn’t get rid off without letting go off Matt, he settled for just shoving his trousers as far down as possible.

Matt had finally found the drawer and grabbed a condom and lube from it. He sat up, got rid of the rest of his cat suit and lubed up his fingers. With the most erotic look Chris had ever seen, Matt reached behind himself and pushed a finger inside, starting to prep himself. It made his mouth fall open and his eyes fall closed. 

He looked like pure sin, and it turned Chris on beyond believe. He quickly unwrapped the condom and rolled it on. Then he took Matt’s arm and removed his fingers from inside of him. He lifted Matt up a bit, positioning his hard-on at Matt’s entrance. Very carefully he lowered Matt down again until he was fully sheathed inside of him.

A moment they just stayed there, in silence, and in bliss. Slowly but steadily, Matt started to move. Pushing his hips in slow circles, a figure eight, but soon the need for release became too high for such teasing motions. Matt thrusted his hips forwards, Chris upwards, the rhythm was lost, and it didn’t take long at all before both came hard.

After a quick, sort of clean up, and redressing, they were now standing in front of the gate of the house at Eastcliff Walk. It was dark and very quiet in the wooded area of the parc. Matt was secretly very glad that he wasn’t there alone. And that the person who was there with him, was as big and strong as Chris. He would never admit that to anyone, though.

“It’s all dark inside. There must be no one there. Let’s get back home and have some more sex”, Chris said cocky.

“No, come on. We came to trick or treat. I didn’t make this costume for nothing. Let’s just go knock on the door and if nobody opens, we’ll go back and have more sex”, Matt said with a slight tremble in his voice and a bravure he didn’t feel at all.

Matt grabbed Chris by the hand and started walking down the garden path. It seemed as if it became darker and more silent the closer they came. Which was nonsense of course, Matt affirmed to himself with every step they took. 

Matt raised his fist to knock on the door, but held it in the air for a bit. The sudden sound of a train passing by, down below the cliffs, ripped through the air, and startled him. To hide the shiver that ran through him, Matt started knocking loudly. But instead of a knock, a creaking sound was heard. By the impact of Matt’s fist, the door started to slowly open.

Matt looked at Chris with big eyes. He was partly scared, but also very intrigued, and his fascination won it from his fear.

“Come on, let’s go in and explore the place for a bit”, excitement ringing clear in his voice.

Matt pushed the door open farther. The air inside smelled stale and, somehow, seemed colder than outside. Also, there seemed to be coming an eery light from no specific point. Shouldn’t it be darker inside, where the light of the moon and the town didn’t reach? Matt shrugged his shoulders and stepped inside, Chris cautiously following close behind him.

The floorboards creaked under their wary steps. They stood in a big hallway. On their right was a staircase and an entry to a room. They couldn’t make out what sort of room it was yet. On their left was a big two door opening, but the doors were gone. The wall opposite the entrance featured a big fireplace, flanked by two closed doors.

The house seemed to be completely empty and abandoned a long time ago. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs hung from the banister and in the corners of the ceiling. The enormous mirror above the fireplace looked dusty and mouldy, bits of the reflective surface chipped off.

On an unspoken agreement, they turned to the room on the left side of the house. It seemed a bit lighter there. The room must have big windows or something. As it turned out, it had indeed, although some of the windows were broken. A lonely curtain billowed in the wind. Leaves twirling around on the floor. 

This seemed to have been some sort of drawing room, a beautiful, light place to receive guests. One of the walls was lined with bookshelves, long gone empty by now. The two external walls had several small, floor to ceiling windows, some might even be doors. 

There seemed to be something on one of the shelves in the far corner, a forgotten book or something. Matt walked towards it, when something beneath his feet snapped. Matt bent down and studied what had broken. It was a bone of some sort. Upon better inspection, the floor there was covered in bones, small bones, from some animal, maybe even more than one. A bit farther on Matt found a skull, definitely animal. He picked it up and walked back to Chris.

“I think it’s a cat”, Chris said after looking the skull over.

As soon as Chris had said the word cat, something changed. A warm glow suddenly came through the double doors at their back. They quickly turned around and very cautiously walked back to the hallway.

“Oh my god”, Matt whispered. “The fireplace is lit.”

Dear god, he was so happy he was not alone. Chris saw the anguish on Matt’s face and instantly walked up to him and wrapped him in his strong arms. Hastily they walked backwards to the still open door. Once they were outside, they turned and ran as fast as they could to the gate. 

Before leaving the garden and entering the parc again, they looked behind them one more time. The light from the fireplace could still be seen, but soon faded and the house was dark again. Just as dark as it had been when they first came here. A shiver ran through Matt.

“You must be so cold in that flimsy cat suit. Let’s get you home and warm you up at bit”, Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.


End file.
